Alcohol effects
by Psychic4you
Summary: After Sonic defeated his foe again, he'd go celebrate it with his friends in town. Only things getting out of hands. Rating M for sexual themes. Sonamy and Knuxouge lemon. Spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm bad at those. I hope you enjoy it. Character owned by SEGA
1. Feast!

_In this story they all the characters have adult ages._

After weeks of battling disaster to save the world again Sonic the hedgehog a bleu hero hedgehog that runs at the speed of sound really needed a break. Tonight might be one because he'd finally defeated his foe Robotnick (aka called Eggman).

It's actually 2pm when the tired bleu hero hedgehog entered his house and got over to his sofa. Once he got there he dropped himself into it. It took much effort defending the world all the time. He's glad to finally have a bit of time of rest. He lied on his sofa and closed his eyes.

'Aaaahhhhhh rest … it's been so long since I enjoyed you.' he said to nobody except himself.

When darkness surrounded his vision he got into a small sleep. Sadly enough for him his phone started to ring 30 minutes later. At first he tried to ignore the loud "rings" from his phone but at last he gave in. He got up from his couch and got over to the annoying sound the phone. Once he got over he sees the horn shaking, he picks it and put it close to his ear.

'Hello … Sonic speaking….' He said totally not interested who it could be.

'Sonic hey you're back! How was your fight against Eggman?' the voice on the phone asked which he recognized as Tails the best friend and sidekick.

'Epic, Egghead really did it this time … I'm exhausted because of it.' Sonic replied in a sleepy tone.

'I understand. I'm glad you're alright. Thought you would be hurt or something worse.' He said relieved back.

'I'm fine Tails, but if you excuse me. I'm going to bed.' He replied back still in his low voice.

'Okay bye Sonic. See you later' Tails finished.

'Sure bye brother.' Both of them lay down the phone.

Sonic didn't bothered and got to his bed and let himself fall on it. He pressed a button that activated his shutters. Once down the room Sonic slept in filled with darkness and he got into a deep sleep.

* * *

The sun went down and soon the world started slowly getting into the darkness of night. Sonic stood up a bit rest out. When he got out of his bed. He got to his window and sees that night has already taken over. He smiled a little knowing everybody still lives all thanks to his actions against Eggman. Everything would have been different if he didn't (and not in a good way). When he looked at his clock on his nigh table it displayed that it was 7 pm (which means he slept for 5 hours).

He felt his stomach started growl, he hadn't eat since yesterday. He went downstairs and got over to his country kitchen and got something out the fridge that's contained a plate with already been prepared food, he only needed warm it up, he mostly buys his dinners because he doesn't has time to make them himself (or because of the lack of cook experience) . He got over to his microwave and opened that door and placed his plate inside. He pressed a few buttons and then started it. While Sonic waited he got over to his living room and watched some tv.

5 minutes later the microwave gave a 'ping' sound and Sonic got up and went over to his microwave and opened the door where his food gave an excellent aroma. He took it out and got back to his living room where he continued watching tv further.

When he finished his plate his put it into his dish-washer. The night was still so young and Sonic wanted to go to the city. His favorite hobby is actually exploring but at night he kept himself down and reader go out in the city. He got to his coat and checked himself in the mirror. He wore a light blue shirt and some brown trousers and his red with white stripe speed shoes. When he was nodding at himself agreeing that it's good enough he got out the door and locked it. Sonic blasted off toward the city.

* * *

When Sonic has arrived at the city he went to the discotheque 'La Palma'. He liked this place because mostly plenty of the team hang (who are old enough because you had to be at least 18 or older) out there and he could meet with them again. Also they played good music there. Sonic entered the discotheque and loud music started to play in his ears. Already people were talking with each other as he got more inside. I didn't took long before Sonic sees a familiar red echidna sitting on a table by himself. He got over to him.

'Hell there Knuckles.' Sonic started a conversation.

'Ah Sonic. So you're back from your battle huh?' Knuckles replied with an evil smile.

'Yep, kicked some robot but, humiliated Eggman and freed the world.' Sonic said with pride.

'Yeah you do. So you're thirsty? First round is on me.' Knuckles says.

'I could use a drink yeah.' Sonic's throat was dry indeed. A little drink wouldn't hurt.

Knuckles got over to the bar and ordered two pints for them. When he got the pints he got back to his place where Sonic waited for him. He gave Sonic his drink.

'Cheers' they both said to each other and started to drink the glass half empty in one turn. Both of them talked further about stuff and drink.

* * *

We see two girl walking toward the city. One was a bat girl while the other was a hedgehog. The bat girl wore a long black dress with no sleeves and her breast just covered. The dress covered one of her legs while the other exposed, also she wore black heels boots. The girl name was Rouge the bat.

The hedgehog girl wears a green mini skirt with and some stockings. On her body part she wears a V-white blouse that just covered her breast with a small string keeping it up. Yes you (normally) know this girl is Sonic's number one fan girl with the name: Amy Rose.

The two girls weren't the best friends but they could get along. They were talking about girl stuff. But suddenly they started to talk about a whole different object: Relations.

'So are you in a current relationship?' Amy asked Rouge

'No I'm not.' Rouge answered as she didn't cared.

'Why not? I mean you're a girl most boys can only dream off.' Amy questioned wondered

'Yeah boys fall over when I pass, but that's because of their weakness in their pants that takes over their brains.' Rouge stated.

While it's true that most boys act very 'intimidating' when they interact with her, she plays with them saying she'll call them once she's ready, but she never does.

'So what about you, any luck with getting your crush?' Rouge questioned the sakura hedgehog. She knew Amy is in love with Sonic. Only Sonic never showed does feelings back.

' No … I didn't.' Amy sight because she still hasn't come closer to her beloved hero.

'Maybe you should go with someone else.' Rouge smirk as it's something you do as snapping with your finger. Of course she meant it as a joke.

'What?! Are you nuts? Hell no, worst idea ever.' Amy stated as she had a scorn face only on the idea.

'I'm just kidding.' Rouge laughs.

'It's not funny.' Amy said not amused.

When the two girl finally reached the city they go also to the discotheque 'La Palma'. When they open the doors and the loud music consumed their ears. The girls saw they weren't alone in here. People dancing on the beat of the music while others talked to each other. Amy followed Rouge to the bar where Rouge ordered a Belle-Vue for both. When the bartender came back with their drinks he told her the price that's 15 rings. She gave 15 rings correct to him and took the drinks. Rouge have one to Amy.

'I thought you might be thirsty from our walk.' Rouge loudly spoke to Amy.

'Thanks.' Amy thanked her and took immediately a sip from her drink.

* * *

We find the blue hedgehog and his red echidna friend still drinking their pints. Only this time it was their fifth one and it's only been two and a half hours ago since they finished their first one. Sonic's usually careful with alcohol, however today he'd made an exception. The alcohol started to make them more loose and their visions blurry. Also their minds where more opened and so they started to talk about things that didn't make sense but they laughed at it anyway.

It's strange but everything and everybody seemed to be more happy and loosen up more when they became under the effects of alcohol. Sonic started to move his body on the beat of the music, now the real party was about to start. If only he had someone to dance with.

Knuckles noticed from his blurry vision a bat girl who he recognized as Rouge. Rouge always tries to steal his beloved master emerald.

'Hey look Rouge is here too.' Knuckles spoke under influence of alcohol.

'Really? Where?' Sonic looked around but couldn't find her.

'There.' Knuckles pointed out where Rouge was standing.

'Oh yeah I see her, we should go talk to her.' Sonic said

'Let's go.' Knuckles agreed.

The boys went over to Rouge who was still with Amy. They weren't talking now because they didn't had a subject to talk about at the moment. At the moment they knew everything they needed know about each other. Knuckles was the first one to arrive followed by Sonic.

'Well hello to you boys.' She speaks a little while winking an eye to Knuckles.

'Hey Rouge, and Amy.' Knuckles greeted them.

'Hello guys, and you Sonic.' Amy winked an eye to him.

Because of the alcohol in Sonic's head Amy was looking more beautiful than ever before. Her hair was longer and her jade green eye's sparkled. Her white blouse made the picture complete. Never in his life he'd seen her as this. Of course the alcohol helped to give him a more beautiful view of her.

'Why hello to you too gorgeous.' Sonic flirts with Amy.

Amy did smiled at his comment mostly because she's also a bit taken by the ill effects of alcohol, but even so she blushed a little because he never told her that in her life

'So how's things going here?' Knuckles asked girls.

'Oh just talking to each other and having fun.' Rouge replies.

'What did you guys talked about?' Sonic asked.

'Oh girl stuff.' Amy replied.

Time speeds on while the four friends keep talking to each other and still drinking and laughing all this time. The boys and the girls totally lost all their saint mind and just did want they wanted (nothing criminal of course). Knuckles was flirting with Rouge

'Hmmm I don't know if I told you before but that dress makes you sexy.' Knuckles stated drunken.

'I can't remember you saying that Knuckie. But it's good to know you like it.' She replied a least as drunk as the red echidna.

'I do. Man I understand why guys would want you. You're irresistible.' He speaks.

'Well I use that to my advantage sometimes.' Rouge answers

'How that?' Knuckles questioned.

'I … tease some of their …. Weak spots.' Rouge stated.

'Clever' he noticed. Although he knew messing with men hormones could lead to violence if they really want someone.

* * *

While the four drunken friends have talked enough with each other they needed get those bodies moving with the music. While the music went down for a new one to take its place the DJ had to first say something.

'Alright people, it's time to know your classic's! Common get your partner and do the Scottish Dance.' the dj spoke through his speakers.

Knuckles and Rouge, Sonic and Amy and tons of other people started to go toward the dance floor. The boys put their left arm on their girls right shoulder while the girls held their partner around their back with their right hands. The boys locked their right hand with the left hand of their girl in a circle and waited for the music to play. Amy wasn't the best dancer and felt unconformable because she didn't wanted to mess up this opportunity with her beloved Sonic.

'Sonic I can't dance.' She spoke unsure.

'Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon. Just do what I do.' He said with a little

The music started with first some exotic air. Some already started to bounce to the music as the spoke the following words the Dj counting off: "**Yayaya"**(3)** Coco **(2) **Jambo **(1), **yayaya yee **(go!)

When the dj spoke let them get off all off them started to slide their left feet 2 time and then the right one, they put their left feet one time in front and then let their right one to the side and they repeated this the whole song. Amy struggled at first but soon got the hell and danced with a huge smile on her face. Everybody danced in a circle movement and kept going as long as the music played.

'This is amazing!' Amy screamed drunk

'I know, dancing is fun.' Sonic agreed with his pink girl.

Eventually as every all good things come to an end. The music played for 3 minutes and was close to its ends. When they heard the music was toning down the Dj switched to another song. First they hear a beat and everybody knew which one this is! It's the **Macarena**

'Come on people, know your classics! You just can't stay still with this one!

Everybody got in a line and waited for the song to say **aaayyyyy!**

'Let's go!' The dj shouted through his speakers and the music said the word **aaayyyyy!**

Everybody started with stretching their right arms straight and followed with the left one. Then they flipped their hand palm so it faced the ceiling and then the same thing with the left hand. Next they put their right hand on their left shoulder and left hand over to their right shoulder. Once complete their right hand goes over to their right hip and followed by the left one on the left hip. They moved with their hips, jumped in the air and did a quarter spin and did the cycle again.

The people where dancing sick and the atmosphere was awesome. All them laughed as they continued dancing to the music.

* * *

After 3 minutes of doing the same routine the song ended. The Dj played more music but it was just freestyle dancing. Knuckles and Rouge danced together while Sonic and Amy danced too with each other. They danced for 4 hours and they felt tired because of everything that happened. Also it was getting really warm in the discotheque and worked a bit on their hormones. Of course there is a way to deal with heat: drinking!

'So who could use a drink?' Sonic asked them.

'I think we all could use one.' Amy states as the others agreed.

'Sure be right back.' Sonic went away to the bar and ordered two pints with two rosé. The bartender this actually consider not to give Sonic his order because he sees Sonic acts as he normally wouldn't. But eventually he did and gave Sonic his two pints and two rosé. Sonic paid him and got back to the group.

'Here you go guys.' Sonic says while he gives him their drink.

'Cheers.' And they drink out there glasses a bit too fast. It took them at last 20 minutes but still that's quick. They started to laugh at dumb things and everything. Their minds have no longer any control of their actions.

As time proceeds Rouge felt the urge to use the bathroom. Only she didn't needed to pee actually. The heat in the club made her turned on but that did also the same for the female hedgehog.


	2. Toilet fun

After about an hour and 30 minutes later Rouge couldn't resist the temperature no longer as she really need to let go some feelings.

'Knuckles I need to go to the bathroom. Could you come with me?' Rouge asks him .

'Sure' Knuckles answers.

Knuckles being held by the hand followed Rouge to the toilets and once got to the separation sign of male and female Knuckles stopped by the icon that showed a female (indicating only for women).

'Wait here.' Rouge said to Knuckles.

'Theh of course.' Knuckles replied.

Rouge went inside the room and instead of going inside one of the stalls she actually checks if they all are clear. When the coast was clear she went back to Knuckles.

'Okay Knucky, you can come in.' she winked an eye to him. Knuckles being stands there dumfounded from her request.

'But the sign says….' But Knuckles couldn't speak further because Rouge puts one of his hands on her breasts that made him go in a trance.

'Screw that sign. Just let's have some fun.' Rouge said drunk to Knuckles.

'You're right. Maybe we both should.' Knuckles responded under influence.

Knuckles picks her up and took her inside the 'female' room and got into one-off the stalls. Rouge and Knuckles started to intensely kissing each other. Both wanted to taste each other as Rouge open his jacket to feel his chest while Knuckles pulled the little strings that holds her dress on to the side so it would fall a bit and made her bra visible toward him (if he looked at it that is). He then also unhooked her bra and let his lightly fall too showing her breasts. Rouge's breasts where big and Knuckles liked that even though that isn't what he loved from girls.

Knuckles changed his position from kissing her mouth toward her neck. Rouge moaned at this feeling.

'Aaaah Knucky, ah you doing great.' She moaned at his teasing.

Knuckles continued licking her but Rouge really couldn't wait for Knuckles. Knuckles picked her up and put her on the reservoir. Once Rouge sat on it she put one of her legs around him while still moaning and whispering his (pet)name. Knuckles unzipped his trouser while Rouge pulled down her panties. Now the two drunken "friends" would become one with each other.

When Knuckles' trousers were on the ground a bulge was visible in his boxer.

'Well someone is a bit turned on.' Rouge evil smirked at the red echidna.

'And I feel you're wet' he stated while he sees she leaked some fluids.

'Well Knuckie, let me feel that muscle of yours.' Rouge stated as Knuckles came closer with his member over to her flower.

'You asked for it bat girl.' He said just before he would connect himself with her.

'And I want it Knuckie.' She answers.

Knuckles placed his member in Rouge's split and in one quick thrust he got inside her body. Thanks to the alcohol and her wet flower the pain Rouge would have suffer wasn't that hard. However she did had to sis because she was actually a virgin at first. Blood coming out her womanhood fell into the toilet.

'Eugh that stings a bit Knuckie.' She stated while she held on him.

'Are you okay?' He asked before he would continue.

'Yeah, I do. You can go on.' She speaks and Knuckles continued his action.

Knuckles kept pumped himself into Rouge over and over again. Knuckles moaned while Rouge did the same. She kept Knuckles close to her.

'Aaaaaahhh Knuckie! You feel so good!' she moans at him.

'uuuuhhhh you're so tight. Oh wow!' he moans as well.

Knuckles started to go faster with his actions and felt the pleasure waves. Oh yeah this is awesome. Knuckles speeds up thrusting while Rouge still hold his neck. She felt Knuckles manly pride touching her inner walls. After about 5 minutes of none-stop pumping in and out of Rouge, Knuckles felt pressure building up as he knew he was going to blow.

'ugh ugh ugh oh Rouge ….. I'm … I'm going…' he moaned.

'You..aaaahhh what…? Oooohhhhh' she questioned back with a smile.

'I'm …. Ugh ugh… I'm going to ….cum uuuugh eeeehhhh' Knuckles announced trying to hold back his climax as long as possible.

'Euh I feel … ugh I feel it too… I'm close ' she spoke drunken feeling that also she was going to finish soon.

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh Rooooooouuuuuuuggggggeeeee!' Knuckles unleashed his sperm into the bat girls flower.

'Knuckiiieeeeee!' she screamed and her orgasm.

After they both climaxed they try to gather their breath. Knuckles disconnects from Rouge and drops her on the reservoir of the toilet while some fluids of them mixed leaked out from Rouges flower into the toilet. Both of them were smiling at each other as sweating.

'Well ….that was …fun' Rouge speaks still recovering her breath.

'It sure … was… huh.' Knuckles replies panting as well.

'We should better get back to the others. Before they get worried' Rouge states as she pulled back her panties on.

'Yeah. Let's get going than.' Knuckles says while pulling on his boxer and his pants back on.

Rouge first got out the stall and sees none was there. She pointed to Knuckles he could leave. Rouge saw in the mirror her hair was a total disaster. So she quickly fixed her hair for the best she could and left the toilets as well. Both of them start to go back to Sonic and Amy.

'Hey Rouge.' Knuckles said.

'Yes Knuckie?' she questioned him flirting.

'If you want we could continue at my place.' He invites her.

'Hmmm I would love that.' She answers.

'Okay, let's just say goodbye of Sonic and Amy.' He said.

'Sure.' Rouge replied and they started to go back into the club.


	3. Out of control

Amy sees Rouge and Knuckles going to the bathroom. Well this gave her finally the opportunity to finally make a move on Sonic. The female hedgehog always wanted Sonic to be the one she would share her life with. But now the only thing she really wants is to make love to him. Oh yeah the alcohol, temperature, Sonic looks (but she always found him the most attractive out of all the others) made her horny for him. Many times she'd fantasized Sonic in her bed giving his love to her. But so far she'd never got any further than him being a friend.

This time Sonic did some moves Amy would have never expected him to do.

'*sniff her perfume* you know Amy… you wear great perfume today.' Sonic flirted with Amy.

'Mhhmmm thank you Sonic.' She smiled drunk at him.

'You know, I've always had this curtain feeling for you. But I can't describe what they are.' He continued to seduce her.

'And what are those feelings mister hero?' she asked the bleu hero.

'Mhmm as I said I can't describe it. But I could show you.' Sonic whispered in her ears.

Sonic took Amy's hand and took her to the emergency exit. Sonic opened the door that revealed them being in an alley. Lucky there where some fans blowing hot air so it wasn't cold at the place they were standing. Sonic placed a stone he found around between the door so they weren't locked up there. And as soon everything was ready Sonic started to get to the point why he brought her there.

'You know Amy. I've seen plenty of girl in my life. Yet none of them where as gorges as you.' Sonic whispered in her ears. Amy smiled at those words. Never she'd expected him to say that.

'Well you know that I only live for you Sonic. Nobody has made me happy besides you.' she smiled at her bleu crush even though her vision was bit blurry but still he'd looks hot to her.

'And I care much for you Amy … I really do.' He speaks with sweet words. Amy's body screamed for the bleu hero.

'Sonic … I want you… please take me.' she almost begged him.

'As you wish.' He finished.

Sonic started to come closer to her and put his lips on her. Amy gave in the kiss and soon it got more intensely. They stood there in an alley kissing each other with passion. For anyone who didn't knew they would think they're actually are a couple. The kiss got over to the grade where sonic tried to slide his tongue into the mouth of Amy. His tongue touched Amy's lips and once she felt that she opened her mouth as well. Sonic entered the mouth of Amy where it find her tongue. Amy's tongue danced with Sonic's.

As all living thing Sonic and Amy broke their French kiss because they felt the ill effect of the lack of oxygen. But while they parted Sonic held Amy and against the wall while hot air fueled their desires for each other further. Soon they continued their French kiss but that wasn't the only thing that kept them busy because Sonic pulled down Amy's blouse a bit and it exposed her breast that weren't as big as Rouges but weren't too small neither. Sonic placed his hand on her breast as he started to play with them. Amy feeling the pleasure waves of Sonic touches started to moan as he'd continued his actions. Also he'd started to suck on her neck giving her a mark that would show everyone that he'd claimed her, Amy did the same to him giving him her mark.

Amy who can't wait to finally be one with him pulled down her panty under her skirt so she'd expose her womanhood to Sonic.

'Wow you look really amazing with as this.' He speaks with admiring because of the alcohol.

'Hihih, and it's all for you my hero.' She answers drunk to him.

'Have you ever done this before?' he questioned her.

'Never, you'll be my first time.' She replied to him.

'Well maybe than it's better I do something first.' He says and got on his knees to face her womanhood.

'What are you doing?' she questioned him unsure.

'Making you ready.' He finished as he gets under her skirt to face her flower.

Sonic started pulled out his tongue and licked a little on Amy's flower. A huge wave of pleasure hits Amy's mind as she gave a moan that was pretty loud actually. Sonic continued licking her as he tasted some strawberries. He couldn't get enough of it and continued to lubricated her flower with his saliva. According to an article Sonic once read, when you make the womanhood wet with your saliva it would lessen the pain if it's the girls first time.

'Oh oh oh oh aaaah Sonic! It feel … sooooo good! Aaahh' she moaned at him keeping him close to her flower.

'Mhhmmmhhh good taste you got too.' He smirked and continued licking.

Amy felt the pleasure of waves turning into some pressure as she knew she would have a climax.

'oh oh Sonic… I'm ..i'm going.. I'm going to cum….' She announced while Sonic still continued.

Sonic didn't stopped and soon Amy's words got reality as she screamed the name of her bleu crush.

'Sooooooonnnnniiiiiiiccccccc aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!' she yelled as her flower spewed her fluids that shot on Sonic's face. Well sure thing is that Amy is wet now and ready to be taken.

Sonic got from under her skirt covered with her fluids on his face. He wiped of her fluids while he sees Amy recovering her breath because of her climax.

'*pant**pant**pant* Sonic … please…take me. I want you inside me so desperately.' Amy begged while she still recovered her breath.

'You're ready now.' He smiled at her.

Sonic unbuttoned his trousers and let it fall to the ground. The only thing that stood in the way from exposing Sonic member was his boxer that showed a visible bulge. Sonic pulled it down and his member was straight pointing Amy's way.

'Wow … it's larger than I ever fantasies.' She smiled looking at his long member.

'thanks, but I've got something to finish.' he flirts to her.

'Sonic… take me. Take my body.' she requested him, she couldn't hold on her urges for him not a second longer.

'As you comment.' He speaks gently.

Sonic picked up Amy and held her up while Amy held him by his neck. Amy's flower and Sonic's cock were only 2 centimeter away from each other. Sonic managed to place his cock in front of her womanhood. He trusted a little to let it slide it. Thanks to Amy's fluids and his saliva Sonic got in pretty easy as they finally became one. Sonic went further with his member inside the girl. Both of them moaned intensely as the pleasure waves controlled them both until Sonic felt a curtained defense wall.

Amy felt he was at her virginity wall and was ready to stripped away from it. She nodded at Sonic who'd gave a hard thrust breaking the virgin wall and she sizzled from the pain it caused. The pain got away not long after and she kissed him telling him he'd could continue. Sonic started pumping in and out the girl as the walls of Amy's flower rubbed against Sonic member making them both moan because of pleasure.

'Oh oh oh aahh ah Sonic! You're … so good!' she moaned at the bleu hedgehog.

'So ..oh man.. so do you Amy' he kept thrusting.

Both of them moaned together as they didn't wanted this moment to end. Sonic started to fasted up his movements and Amy became more crazy for him than ever.

'Aaaah Sonic soooo good!' she kept moaning.

'and you're so tight… oh man it's awesome.' He kept doing his movements.

Not only pleasure waves went through their bodies but also a curtained pressure was build up in them. Sonic felt as something was trying to escape his body and go over to Amy. He tried to hold off his climax as long as possible. But he started to thrust so fast in and out of her at the speed of sound that would make you wonder if he'd doing anything because a normal person would just see them standing there while awkwardly moan. Luckily nobody was there at all.

'Oh oh Amy … I'm close…' he announced at the female hedgehog.

'Me too… please let's do this together.' He requested him.

It didn't took long before Sonic couldn't resist the pressure within him. Also Amy suffered from this and both screamed each other's names.

'Aaammmyyyy! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' Sonic unleashed his sperm filled with his seed into the body of Amy

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Sonic!' she yelled as her body climaxed on the moment Sonic gave his sperm to her.

Both Sonic's and Amy's fluids mixed together in her body when it got to each other. As their orgasm build down energy they started to breathe heavily to gain back air. Sweat was all around their body's because of the intense effort they just did. Sonic pulled out of Amy's womanhood but it had a mixed fluid from him and her that made a line that kept them together. It broke when Sonic got far out Amy enough.

'Wow … that felt… good…' She speaks out of breath.

'It … sure was.' Sonic replies regenerating oxygen.

They gave each other a good passion kiss before Sonic pulled back on his boxer and trouser while Amy pulled back on her panty before putting her blouse back in place.

'We should better go inside again. Rouge and Knuckles could be looking for us.' Sonic stated. Amy nodded

Sonic opened the emergency door and let Amy enter. He kicked away the rock that held the door from closing and let it fall down. When they were in the club again they didn't see Knuckles or Rouge yet but soon the two came back into their view.


	4. Shit happens

'Ah there you two are.' Rouge stated as she and Knuckles got over to the hedgehog pair.

'Have you guys been for us?' Amy asked trying to act innocent.

'Well, just to say goodbye. We're going home because it's getting late.' Knuckles said with a smile.

'Oh okay than. We'll see you around.' Sonic replied.

Knuckles and Rouge left the club as the got to Knuckles temple to 'continue their encounter'. Soon later Sonic thought it was enough as well and wanted to go home too.

'Well I'm going home too. I'm tired from … everything heheh.' He said to Amy.

'I understand. I'm going aswell. Will you please drop me off?' she invites him.

'Okay sure.' He gives in.

Sonic picked up Amy in his arms as he left the discotheque. When he started to run he hardly could run straight because of the alcohol in his mind.

'So where do you want to drop me off?' he asked her while he ran drunken.

'In my bed' she whispered in his ear while giving a small kiss too.

'Oooohhh I see where this is going.' He replies.

Amy told him where her apartment was and Sonic got over to it. Amy had trouble with the unlocking the door but when she did Sonic got over to her bed and dropped her on it. Amy took Sonic with her as he fell on her. Again they started to kiss until it got further be one again.

* * *

Knuckles wakes up seeing his clothes lying next to him and suffering a massive headache. He sees his back at the echidna temple. He had totally no idea how the hell he got there but from the few images he remember he knew he and Rouge did it together. He wanted to look where Rouge is but when he turned around where he'd normally would see the master emerald, it's gone missing. He did found a note though.

'Thank you for the special night Knuckie, but I want a reward for those actions and I did. See you later hun. XXX' the note said, He knew exactly who's wrote that note.

'Roooooouuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggeeeeeeeeeeeee!' he yells frustrated.

* * *

The bleu hero hedgehog lies in a deep sleep in an apartment bed he'd never seen before. When he slowly wakes up the first thing he noticed tough is the massive pounding in his head that's almost equal as a heartbeat and that he felt naked. He held his hand to hold away the sun because it made the pounding worse and worst of all is he can't remember anything that happened after he became totally drunk.

'Eugh man, my head is pounding.' She speaks while holding his hand on his head. 'Man what the hell have I been doing last night?' he asked actually himself.

'hihi I'll give you three guesses lover boy.' A female voice recognized as Amy Rose spoke. Sonic immediately turned on a face as if he'd seen a ghost.

'Looks like your finally mine at last.' Amy speaks with words of love toward him while putting a hand around his waist.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' Sonic screamed that everybody in the building woke up instantly.

* * *

_Got this last idea of a comic actually. So credit to _**_funkyalien_**_ on deviantart_.**  
**


End file.
